bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Brawlers
The Battle Brawlers are the main heroes in the anime series. They were the ones who created the rules for Bakugan on Earth. They were also the team that went up against Masquerade's minions and that put them up against some of the top brawlers in the world. Later, they became the only humans other than Masquerade to go to the Doom Dimension where they fought the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. In each of their respective brawls their Bakugan evolved meaning each of them has an evolved Guardian Bakugan. After Naga sent his forces to Earth, the Brawlers all took down one Hybrid Bakugan each, with help from other brawlers. They eventually earned high spots in the online rankings, making them very famous, especially after defeating the Doom Beings and returning peace to Earth and Vestroia. The Battle Brawlers is now the name of a team in the New Generation Bakugan Battle Tournament. The team generally consists of Dan, Shun, and Marucho with differing people serving as active members at different times. Story Season 1 The Battle Brawlers were originally separated and were only able to commuicate through the internet. However, once Masquerade was becoming a major threat, they all came together to battle him and the Top Ranked Brawlers. They started searching for the Infinity Core, where they met Joe and he became a member after proving he wasn't working for Masquerade. After their battle with the Top Ranked Brawlers, Alice Gehabich, Shun Kazami, and Julie Makimoto decided to stay together, in case Masquerade showed up. After the final brawl with Masquerade, the Battle Brawlers split up, going back to their homes. Meanwhile, Alice disappeared because she discovered her alter ego was Masquerade. Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, and Marucho Marukura soon got Shun and Julie to go to Vestroia and help defeat Naga and his Doom Beings. After arriving, they find out its a trap and they have no way to get home. After finding a way back, they eached teamed up with a minor Battle Brawler to defeat one of the Hybrids. They were eventually able to defeat Naga and Hal-G and saved Earth and Vestroia. Each of the brawlers said goodbye to their Bakugan, before they went to New Vestroia. [[Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia|Season 2: New Vestroia]] The Brawlers (Dan, Shun and Marucho) return to New Vestroia and discover that it has been colonized by an alien race called Vestals, who are unaware that the Bakugan are intelligent beings. Three Vestals: Mira Clay, Ace Grit and Baron Leltoy, however, know the truth and form the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. While battling against the evil Vexos, the Brawlers destroy each of the three Dimension Controllers that keep the Bakugan in their ball form, liberating New Vestroia. The Resistance part but reunite six months later when they discover that King Zenoheld of Vestal has attacked the Six Ancient Warriors in an attempt to steal the Attribute Energies. In desperation, the Ancient Warriors give the Resistance Bakugan their attribute energies to protect them from Zenoheld who has had a machine built to wipe out all Bakugan, the Bakugan Termination System, but needs the energies to power it. After losing half the energies, the Brawlers decided to attack instead, engaging a temporary alliance with Spectra Phantom, the former leader of the Vexos, along with his sidekick Gus Grav. However, the remaining energies are taken and the Brawlers rush to New Vestroia to evacuate all the Bakugan. Drago, however, refuses to give up and manages to destroy the BT System and evolves again into Helix Dragonoid. Things quiet down until Spectra resurfaces again to battle Dan and when he loses, he concedes that Dan is number one and joins the Brawlers, returning to his original persona, Keith Clay. He reveals that Zenoheld is working on a powerful weapon called the Alternative System and helps construct JetKor, a Battle Gear for Drago. Meanwhile, the Vexos begins crumbling from within as both Volt Luster and Lync Volan decide to leave, feeling that Zenoheld and his son Prince Hydron have finally gone too far but are quickly disposed of by his son. In the final battle, the Brawlers with Gus, who joins as their newest member, manage to destroy the Alternative and the Resistance go their separate ways. [[Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders|Season 3: Gundalian Invaders]] After defeating Zenoheld, the Brawlers return to Earth and with the help of newcomer Ren Krawler, they set up Bakugan Interspace. However, Ren is not all that he seems to be and reveals that he is an alien in need of help, saying that his planet Gundalia, is under attack by Neathia, his planet enemy. Shun is not convinced and discovers, that Ren is lying once the Princess of Neathia, Fabia Sheen showed and proved Ren's story wrong. The Brawlers agree to help Fabia and head to Neathia to help fight off the Gundalians. Meanwhile, Ren begins showing signs of distrust for Barodius (Gundalia's Tyrannical Emperor) and eventually defects to rejoin the Brawlers. Unfortunately, Jake Vallory, a new friend of Dan, is captured by Kazarina (Gundalia's leading Bakugan biologist) and brainwashed, so the Brawlers head to Gundalia to rescue him along with Ren's imprisoned team mates(who were imprisoned for faliure), joined by Nurzak (a former advisor to Barodius, who turned against him when he saw he would lead Gundalia to ruin) and Mason Brown (a team mate who had escaped imprisonment, who have also sided with Neathia). Once they do, the Twelve Orders mount a final attack on Neathia. The Brawlers rush back in time to defend the planet while Dan and Barodius engage in their final battle. Ren and Mason's team mates Jesse Glenn, Lena Isis and Zenet Surrow are freed from their brainwashed state after Kazarina's demise. Linehalt uses his Forbidden Powers to restore the war torn Neathia, while Barodius and Dharak are destroyed by an overload of power from the Sacred Orb (which they tried to take anyway, despite Dan and Drago defeating them), which grants Drago new powers and evolves him into Titanium Dragonoid and granting him the status of ruler over all Bakugan. [[Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge|Season 4: Mechtanium Surge]] Arc 1 The Brawlers' reign as number one in Bakugan Interspace is threatened by two new powerful teams: Team Anubias and Team Sellon. To make matters worse, Dan and Drago continuously suffer from visions sent to them by Mag Mel and Razenoid. These cause them to lose fans rapidly when Drago loses control in battle several times, threatening the lives of all the children in Interspace. Shun and Marucho find themselves unable to help as Dan is keeping everything to himself. When Dan loses control once again and nearly kills Anubias in battle, all of Dan's fans abandon him and he leaves for New Vestroia to train. Shun, meanwhile, takes the reigns of leader of the Battle Brawlers and charges himself with the task of returning the Brawlers to their former glory. He becomes more and more uncaring and brushes off all opinions but his own while Marucho tries to help him be a better leader. Paige and Rafe show up to learn from them, but find them in disarray. Meanwhile, Dan and Drago fix their problem and prepare to come back. Eventually, Dan controls Drago's powers as Marucho and Shun reunite and join up with Paige and Rafe. When the Chaos Bakugan start destroying Interspace, Spectra appears out of nowhere to help the Brawlers out and destroys many of the Chaos Bakugan. Afterwards, Dan returns, but is out of sync and accidentally defeats his fellow brawlers with Zenthon. He tells them later about Mag Mel (Spectra left beforehand, disappointed in Dan having changed). Shun walks out and dismisses Taylean's words. A leadership struggle occurs between Marucho (having become the acting leader after Paige's words) and Dan, who wants to be the leader once more. Dan later has a vision about Gundalia being attacked by Mag Mel, who is now free. Dan tells the others about Gundalia, which Paige confirms unexpectedly. The Brawlers dismiss Dan and don't let him go, but Dan says somewhat angrily that he's not asking; he's telling them that he is an original brawler and isn't gonna be cut from this fight. They let him come along and save Ren's home world. They then face Mag Mel and, in the process, Marucho finally realises that Dan does care for the safety of the other Brawlers and relinquishes his leader role back to Dan. In the Brawlers' absence they discover Interspace being destroyed and go back to Earth to save it but they are trapped and must figure a way to save the gate and key and the battlers and Interspace. Just then, Anubias and Sellon reveals themselves as artificial life forms created by Mag Mel to assure his resurrection and succeeded in taking Dan's Key. In a new battle, Dan find out that Mag Mel is actually Barodius, who survived his last encounter on Neathia. Mag Mel created the Dark Moon to torture non-brawlers on earth and summoning Razen Titan clones to destroy the earth. But the Battle Brawlers, along with Teams Anubias and Sellon, did not give up and fought the clones and Dan goes there to have the final battle against Mag Mel. Using the power of the Gate and Key, he defeated Mag Mel with the newly evolved Fusion Dragonoid. Arc 2 After a long time since Mag Mel was defeated, Marucho and the Vestal scientists create a new home for brawling known as Bakugan City to replace the now defunct Interspace. As Mira arrived back to Earth, her Vestal technology aid the Battle Brawlers at the Bakugan Battle Brawlers' headquarters. Also, Marucho and Shun have new Guardian Bakugan, Radizen and Jaakor respectively, and Gunz Lazar and his partner Reptak join the Battle Brawlers as Dan's rival. Julie became a reporter and assited the Brawlers by maintaining the trust between humans and bakugan. However a group of rogue Mechtogan led by Coredegon broke free from their creators (the Nonet Bakugan) in the Doom Dimension and threaten Bakugan City. When the Brawlers confronted them the first time the rogue Mechtogan combined to form Mechtavius Destroyer, which Dan and Drago counter by summoning Dragonoid Destroyer. Dragonoid Destroyer defeated Mechtavius Destroyer but Gunz had mysteriously disappeared. At the same time a new antagonist called Wiseman showed up. Freeing the Nonets from the Doom Dimension, he made a pact with them and together began terrorising Bakugan City. With his partner missing, Reptak teamed up with Dan and Drago. Later on, Runo returns as the Battle Suit operator after Mira collapsed from over-working herself. After suffering a defeat from battling Mechtavius Destroyer (summoned by the Nonets and combined by the rogue Mechtogan), Marucho and Shun created their own Mechtogan to assist Dragonoid Destroyer to defeat the Nonets once more. However, Mira found out that Dragonoid Destroyer still withheld 10% of his power. It was later revealed to the Brawlers that Wiseman was Gunz when Wiseman used the Gunz persona to steal three of the Brawlers' Battle Suit models. The Brawlers decided to switch tactics and take the fight to Wiseman's hideout. Shun had Skytruss and Orbeum follow Wiseman to his volcanic hideout, leading the Brawlers to confront Wiseman and the Nonets. They also found the real Gunz wandering around but were not willing to believe him after Wiseman's stunt at the Brawlers' headquarters. Only when Wiseman showed up and teleported Gunz away did they realise the truth. An intense battle between the Brawlers and the Nonets ensured until the energy from the battle was enough for Wiseman to reveal his true identity: Coredegon. The energy he received from the battle caused Mechtavius Destroyer when Coredegon combined with the other rogue Mechtogan to grow in size, and soon defeated the Brawlers and sent them to the Doom Dimension. This time Drago was unable to teleport them out. Meanwhile Gunz, thinking that Reptak had sided with Dan after being unable to prove his identity, adopted the Wiseman persona and sent the Nonets to battle against Mechtavius Destroyer. But the Nonets were overpowered and massacred, leaving Gunz and Betadron to chase after the Brawlers to the Doom Dimension for revenge. Dan and Drago ended up victorious and Gunz and Betadron side with the Brawlers. The Brawlers soon discovered that Mechtavius Destroyer had wiped out Bakugan City and New Vestroia while they were stuck in the Doom Dimension. However, Worton discovered a current that would give the Brawlers a second chance to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer once and for all by going back in time, to the point where Mechtavius Destroyer had just defeated the Nonets, although Betadron and Worton sacrificed themselves in the process. Mira and Julie arrived at the volcano island to assist in the analysis of the battle while Runo stayed behind to operate the Battle Suits for the Brawlers. The final battle took place and Mechtavius Destroyer still proved to be too powerful until Gunz and Reptak created their own Mechtogan, Chromopod. Dragonoid Destroyer then used his full power, calling on the bonds between every human and Bakugan on Earth. Dragonoid Destroyer's full power outmatched that of Mechtavius Destroyer, and the latter was destroyed for good. Back at Bakugan City, Dan and Gunz had one last brawl to determine who was the new Champion. After a tough fight, Reptak went down first. Dan was not at the Brawlers' celebrations, where Shun later saw Dan and Drago head out to sea for a new but relaxing adventure. Members Humans *Dan Kuso - The leader. He uses Pyrus Bakugan and his Guardian Bakugan is Drago. *Runo Misaki - Dan's girlfriend .A girl whose parents own their own cafe. She uses Haos and her Guardian Bakugan are Blade Tigrerra and Aerogan. *Shun Kazami - A ninja whose mother fell into a coma. He uses Ventus and his Guardian Bakugan are Storm Skyress, Master Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Orbeum, and Skytruss. Shun takes on the position of leader when Dan and Drago disappear in Mechtanium Surge. He is Dan's best friend. *Alice Gehabich/Masquerade - The grandaughter of a famous scientist and used to be Masquerade. She uses Darkus and her Guardian Bakugan is Alpha Hydranoid. She has a crush on Shun who also seemed to like her. *Julie Makimoto - Dan's "Number One Fan". She uses Subterra and her Guardian Bakugan is Hammer Gorem. *Choji 'Marucho' Marukura - A rich kid who uses Aquos Bakugan and his Guardian Bakugan are Preyas, Preyas Angelo/Diablo, Minx Elfin, Akwimos, Trister and Radizen. *Jake Vallory - Dan's new friend who's one of the newest members of the Brawlers. His Guardian Bakugan was Subterra Coredem. *Gunz Lazar: A new Haos brawler who always challenges Dan to a battle. His Guardian Bakugan is Haos Reptak. Vestals *Mira Clay - The leader of the Bakugan Resistance and Keith's sister. She uses Subterra Bakugan and her Guardians are Magma Wilda and Roxtor *Ace Grit - A member of the Resistance. He uses Darkus Bakugan and his Guardian is Knight Percival. *Baron Leltoy - A boy who is part of the Resistance. He uses Haos Bakugan and his Guardian is Saint Nemus. *Spectra Phantom/Keith Clay - A former member of the Vexos and Mira's older brother. He uses Pyrus Bakugan and his guardian is Helios MK2 and assumes his Spectra identity when battling. He returns in Mechtanium Surge as the new Darkus Brawler and is partnered with Darkus Infinity Helios. *Gus Grav - A former member of the Vexos and Spectra's right hand man. He uses Subterra Rex Vulcan as his guardian bakugan. Neathians *Fabia Sheen - A Neathian girl who's one of the newest members of the Brawlers . She is the Princess of Neathia and the younger sister of Queen Serena. She uses Haos Bakugan and her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Aranaut. In Mechtanium Surge she is the new queen of Neathia and has given Aranaut to Captain Elright, the captain of the Castle Knights. *Linus Claude - A strong Pyrus Neathian brawler who held the Element. He is a Castle Knight, and follows the crown proundly. His former Guardian Bakugan is Neo Zip Zam, and his current Guardian Bakugan is Rubanoid. *Rafe - The new Haos Brawler in Mechtanium Surge. Rafe is a Neathian likely sent to train with Dan as a part of the new alliance with Neathia. His partner is Haos Wolfurio. Gundalians *Ren Krawler - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. He was a member until Fabia and Shun exposed his true intentions, but he returns to the Brawlers after realizing that they are his true friends. His Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Linehalt. *Paige - A female Gundalian and the new Subterra Brawler in Mechtanium Surge. She was likely sent to train with Dan as a part of the new alliance with Gundalia. Her partner is Subterra Boulderon. Secondary Members Humans *Joe Brown - The Battle Brawlers' Webmaster. His Guardian Bakugan was Wavern. *Klaus Von Hertzon - Is a Descendant of German nobility was once the Second Ranked player in the world. His Bakugan is an Aquos Sirenoid. *Chan Lee - Is a Kung-Fu artist from China who was once the 3rd ranked player in the world. Her Guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus Fortress. *Julio Santana - He was once the 4th Ranked player in the World. His Bakugan is a Haos Tentaclear, and he lives in Spain. *Komba O'Charlie - Was the 5th ranked player in the World. His Bakugan is a Ventus Harpus, and he is from Kenya. *Billy Gilbert Is Julie's Best Friend. He is from the United States. He was once the 10th Ranked player in the world. His Bakugan is a Subterra Cycloid. At the end of season one, he dates Julie. *Jenny: A part of the JJ Dolls. Her bakugan is an Aquos Siege. *Jewels: A part of the JJ Dolls. Her bakugan is a Subterra Centipoid. *Shuji: The oldest/older brother of Nene and Akira. He changes his bakugan a lot. *Akira: He is the older brother of Nene and the younger brother of Shuji. His bakugan is a Subterra Centipoid. *Nene: The sister of Shuji and Akira. Her bakugan is a Ventus Ravenoid. *Christopher: A young boy who could like Alice. His bakugan is an Aquos Juggernoid. *Travis: A bully who used to force Christopher into battling him. His bakugan is a Darkus Warius. *Bakugan Video Game Main Character: although Non-Canon he defeats all the Brawlers and reaches Number 1 and Dan makes him an official member. His Bakugan is Leonidas/Omega Leonidas. *Marduk: also Non-Canon; he defeats all the Battle Brawlers except the player. His Bakugan is Vladitor/Battle Ax Vladitor. *Katie: Another Non-Canon character form the Bakugan Evo Manga. Her Bakugan is Chamelia/Mecha Chamelia. *Chris: Former member of Team Sellon. Her Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Clawsaurus. *Soon: Former member of Team Sellon. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Spidaro. *Ben: Former member of Team Anubias. His Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Ziperator. *Jack Punt: Former member of Team Anubias. His Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Ziperator. *Robin (Mechtanium Surge): Former member of Team Anubias. His Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Ziperator. *Noah: Former member of Team Anubias. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Ziperator. Neathians *Serena Sheen - The Queen of Neathia and Fabia's sister. She acts mostly in a leadership position. *Elright - The captain of the Neathian forces and a Haos Brawler. His formal Guardian Bakugan was Haos Raptorix but now his current Guardian Bakugan is Haos Aranaut. Gundalians *Nurzak - The ex-Subterra member of the Twelve Orders. He betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers along with Mason. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Sabator. *Mason Brown - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. He betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers along with Nurzak. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Avior. *Jesse Glenn - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. He recently betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers. His Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Plitheon. *Lena Isis - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. She recently betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers. Her Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Phosphos. *Zenet Surrow - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. She recently betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Contestir. Hurranians *Eva - A Hurranian Darkus Brawler that replaces Ace in Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance. Her Guardian Bakugan is Knight Percival Trivia *There are only three battle brawlers from the original series, that are still in the group﻿﻿: Dan, Shun and Marucho. All three of them also had an experience of taking Bakugan from another brawler by winning the battle. *Excluding Dan, Shun and Marucho, Julie is the only other member of the original Brawlers to appear in the most seasons. *In the first video game, Dan was the first Battle Brawler defeated by Marduk. *Together so far there are 33 official Battle Brawlers. *''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge is the first season that does not feature Dan as the leader of the Brawlers. Shun takes over Dan's position in "BakuNano Explosion" and gives up the position to Marucho in "Re-Connection". From that point on, Marucho was leader of the Brawlers until "Unlocking the Gate:, when the Brawlers allow Dan to become the leader again. *Many fans hoped that Alice would return in ''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Subterra Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Darkus Users Category:The Top Ten Category:Vestals Category:Gundalians Category:Neathians Category:Castle Knights Category:Humans